The Demon Sword
by Bored-Kender
Summary: Takhisis has opened a void into the pit and has risen the demon minions from the forgotten relms series. A young man must fight through the demons to get to the demon sword to banish Takhisis and her demons from Kryn.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are original but all town names and references to events and characters of the past are purely the copyrights of TSR

Introduction

As the demon fell down and shed it last drop of blood the young man sheath his sword and sighed. That had been the sixth demon this week and he was getting tired. Good thing Solace was only a few hours away. He could almost smell the food at the Inn of the Last Home. As he wiped the blood off of his sword he heard somthing in the bushes, quickly he pulled out his throwing dagger, but it was only his dearvin companion dragging the demons draconian minion out of the hole it had been hiding in. The draconian snarled and tried to kill the dwarf with his dagger. The dwarf knocked him out and slung him on the horse to take back to hq for questioning, as the sun sank below the lords of doom the young men and dwarf parted ways. As the young man rode towards Palanthas he wondered if seperating from the dwarf was a good idea, he shrugged the notion off and rode into the sunset.

This is only an introduction sry for the shortness of it but this is my first storie if you have any ideas or comment plz email me at 


	2. Castle Ravenloft

Chapter 2: Castle Ravenloft

Lord Soth sat in the throne room of Castle Ravenloft brooding over his recent victory over its late master. After his fight with the vampire lord he had tried to leave and go back to Kryn but the mist tricked him and made him prisoner in the kingdom it created for him. Takhisis, curious about where her favorite pawn had gotten to, had gone looking for him and found him in a furious rage. She had then come up with a malicious plan to help Soth defeat the vampire lord and take over his kingdom. All had gone to plane and now Soth was uncontested ruler of two lands, But recently Takhisis had come to him demanding repayment. She wanted demons from the Underdark and was getting pretty nasty about it. As he turned to his to vampire slaves, he ordered them to venture through the mists to invite the Spider Queen to a meeting at the castle to descuss the Domination of Kryn.

Thanks to the one person who reviewed although what he said wasnt nice, it was understandable as i did not explain myself well enough in the first chapter if more people could review and give me suggestions because i dont know what im doing and im running out of ideas.


	3. A New Begining

Chapter 3: The New Begining

Alderash woke up with a start and fell back onto the bed with a gasp of pain, the wounds from the demon still had not healed. The antidote he had gotton from Anodora is all that had kept him from dieing from the demon's venom. He noticed some bread and cheese by his bed and reralized he was very hungry.He sat there eating and thinking of how he had gotten into this mess.

Three years ago, young Alderash was leaving a bar when two sivak draconians emerged from the allyway in a drunkin stupor. Upon seeing the dark knight in training they promply decided it would be fun to kill him, as they pulled out thier swords, Alderash heard the ringing as swirled around to face them as he was not at all drunk yet.In the insuing fight he killed both draconians and left them in the road. What he did not know was that when sivaks die they take on the form of thier killers, furthermore he did not know these were very important messenger with orders to his commanding officer. They next day he was promptly arrested upon reporting in, and sentenced to death for killing messengers holding solamnic information. He was very confused as they put him in the prison tent. They had not even givin him the chance to explain how the sivaks had attacked him first or how he didnt know they were messengers, but being the obediant knight in training he was he resigned himself to his fate. Later that night he heard a faint chanting and two muffled groans as the tent flap was thrown open. A strange man dressed in red robes strode in and grabbed him. Alderash fought back but the man was surprisingly strong and resisted all his blows. The man threw Alderash over his shoulder and trudged out of the camp. Strangly no-one seemed to notice. Once outside the camp the man explained himself as he continued walking. He said his name was Anodora an he was a mage of the red robes who worshiped the god of nutrality Nuitari. He had recieved a vision that Alderash was going to be needed in Kryn's near future. Htats all he would say and the rest of the walk was taken in silence.

A week later he had been training to fight creatures he had never heard of before and was learning to use a combination of imbued weapons and simple spells. He was having trouble with the spells as he was not a mage but after a great deal of practice he got a few of them down. He could now enchent his sword or arrows to run with flame during combat, or cause his opponent to be momentarily paralized. Both of these being the best for combat.

Just as he was thinking this, Alderash fell into a deep sleep brought on by a drug in the bread he was eating.

Thank you Petalwing I hope this chapter is more to your liking. I dont have wordcount so i dont know how many words it is but I hope its long enough.

Guan your critisism is productive and excepted gladly.


End file.
